Your Guardian Angel
by CallMeTragedy
Summary: Deciding not to wish upon the Shikon no Tama, Kagome has made an agreement with the jewel to lay dormant until her powers are needed, but not as a hero, but as a Guardian Angel. So what happens when Gohan unknowingly calls on her? Read and find out xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've been wanting to write a Inuyasha and DBZ crossover for quite some time now, and I'm so glad that I thought of the perfect plot, haha  
><strong>**It has been so long that I've watched DBZ or the whole series, but OMG! I remember those days where I used to watch it as if my life depended on it, lol**

**Anyway, first thing first, I am no Chichi-hater...I just don't like her as much. I mean, she's annoying, her education reasoning (though perfectly understandable if they lived a normal life) is kind of shit when the world is in danger, and basically..she's annoying...okay, fine, maybe my dislike for her is on the verge of hate, but oh well, Ima trash her hard in this story...if you don't like, I'm sorry :)**

**And now the story, please enjoy :P**

**OH and I own nothing and I apologise for any grammatical errors :3**

* * *

><p>Life just wasn't fair.<p>

Kagome sighed as she stared longingly into the Bone Eater's Well pondering on how her family on the other side fared, wondering if they missed her like she missed them, thinking about how much Souta must have grown in the three years she had been trapped in the Feudal Era. Unable to return. Unable to reunite. She could only hope that in their memories, in their hearts, she will always remain, claiming her special spot, because in hers, they are forever there.

"Mama?" Looking away from the depth of the once upon a time portal, Kagome eyed her adopted kit with a raised brow, a smile forming onto her lips.

"Hmm?" She mused silently as Shippou's fidgety person. Finally, mustering up enough courage, Shippou asked the same question he wanted, no, _needed_ answered every year, every few months, every few days, to serve as a security of sort.

He gave Kagome a pleading look, his emerald orbs sheered with unshed tears. "You're not leaving…are you?" He squeaked much to his dismay. A laugh erupted through her light pink lips as she ushered Shippou into her wide open arms and propped him up on her lap.

"And leave you behind?" She questioned with a gasp. "I could never! You're mine! Forever and ever, and you better believe it." With a wink and a reassuring kiss on the forehead, Shippou regained his toothy grin with a fang popping out teasingly. Kagome smiled her infamous smile that melted the hearts of all and brightened the mood in just a mere second. She held Shippou in her arms, tightening her hold as she stood up from the lips of a dried up well and made their way back towards the village. Twilight had already touched the sky and she was yet to cook dinner.

"How does rabbit stew sound?" Shippou nodded enthusiastically, drool already forming in his little mouth. "We should invite Sango and Miroku too and-"

But she was rudely cut off when a sudden gust of wind halted them in their short journey. Then time had stilled. The slight unruly trees no longer dared to move; the wind did not drop down to a hazy breeze, nor were any sound produced from nature itself. Settling Shippou onto the ground and protectively behind her, she held out a hand and in blue shimmery flash of light, a sword was strongly gripped in her little hands, humming dangerously to those who dared to try it. Shippou clutched Kagome's legs trying to avoid the soft swishes of said woman's short green skirt as she moved around trying to sense out a possible enemy.

"_At ease child, I do not wish you or your kit harm."_ Growling, Kagome narrowed her eyes as the words were whispered into her ears. Her cerulean hues searched for a physical form to match the voice.

"Show yourself!"Kagome hissed out still not easing her defensive stance. Shippou's fearful aura clashed against her calm but guarded form.

"_It is I, Midoriko, child. I have no form for my soul is locked away inside of you, where it rightfully belongs."_ Hesitant at first, Kagome dispersed her sword. Shippou moved closer, his bushy tail deciding to join his hands on Kagome's legs.

"Midoriko-sama, I…I wish you no disrespect, but why have you come? Now of all times." Kagome could almost feel the Miko-warrior smile.

"_Of course I take no disrespect. I suppose I should not waste time, I have less as it is. You see, Kagome, in accordance to your decision of not making a wish upon the jewel instead to put into deep slumber only to awaken if need be as a guardian angel, and your help has been called upon."_

Kagome gasped. "What? Where?"

"_It is in another dimension, their world, their Earth, is on the verge of being destroyed. A child, no older than four, has sought out for your help unknowingly, should you accept the call, give me your answer and if you should neglect it, there will be consequences. This was, after all, your condition to not wish upon the jewel."_

"Even now the jewel is as manipulative as ever. No offence, Midoriko-sama." Kagome sighed giving Shippou a playful wink. "I accept! Mother and son, travelling through space and time, protecting the innocent from evil." Shippou beamed excitedly, nodding at the idea of working alongside with his mother for once. This time round, he was ready. His training with Sesshomaru and Kagome was going to be put into a greater test. Midoriko chuckled.

"_Well then, Kagome, Shippou, good luck on your new journey."_

And in that moment, with an influx of power, Kagome and Shippou were pulled into a sudden black hole disappearing from the Feudal Era forgetting about the dinner that was yet to be cooked, or the fact the other members of their growing family did not know of this new revelation.

"_Remember, you are to serve who has called for your help, do not meddle in with their fights. You are a guardian angel, they have their own hero, defy this and you will be back to where it all began…"_

**XxXxXxX**

Gohan whimpered as he cowered in a bush. Piccolo had just left him to the wilderness to fend for himself, for six months no less, and he was scared out of his wits. He wanted his dad; he didn't want to wait a year, especially if his mother was damned against fighting and here he was, abandoned somewhere yet nowhere, to prove that on the sixth month when Piccolo comes back for him, he was worthy of being trained. Times like this, he would willingly accept a nagging mother than the whispers of loneliness. Fear gripped his whole as the birds rushed from the trees in haste. The sun was setting and in time to hear the growl of his stomach.

"Ohhh" Gohan moaned clutching his stomach feeling the pain of emptiness. "I wish…I wish there was someone here for me, someone who could save the world, someone who could…who could…" Tears watered his large eyes as he whimpered yet again, caving into his own small body as he reminisced the death of his father only a few hours ago. Even when he said he would return, Gohan could not help but feel the yearning for his father's touch, for his father's goofiness and aloof, wanting to ignore the training he had been given by said man, and only to be pampered by his father's love and adoration. A half-breed saiyajin he may be, he was still just a child.

Sighing softly, Gohan poked his head out of the bush when his stomach growled louder. With thinned, troubled lips, he took baby steps out of his current bushy safe spot, keeping his power level zero all the while. Still on the lookout for any dinosaurs or night creatures, he hunted for food, berries in the least. His eyes lit up when he caught the sight of wild berries ready for the taking. Picking up his pace, he raced toward the not too far away bush, just about to pick out his dinner y when it was crushed by a flash of bright light.

"Arghh!" He screamed in fright but made no move to run away and hide, instead he was stilled with fear, legs shaking as his large black hues widened, mouth gaping and breath caught in his throat

"Ahhh, worst…landing…ever…ahhhh." Gohan heard still gaping at the sudden attack on his now smashed dinner. The light started to fade and in its place was a woman, sprawled all over the bush, her white top hitched up her stomach stopping just underneath her breasts, her legs wide open allowing the short green skirt nothing and Gohan just happened to be standing right before her opened legs. His faced flushed in embarrassment, yet he did not move.

"Ahhh-mmm-oooo." Gohan flushed even redder at the sounds the strange woman made before him. He watched as she sat up only to face him with half-lidded eyes and lips ajar. There was a moment of silence, of pure quietness.

"ARGHHH!" She screamed scrambling away from the already frightened Gohan. Standing up in haste and fixing her oh-so-provocative appearance, she opened and closed her mouth unable to produce any words, her face mirroring Gohan's red complexion.

"Oops...sorry about that." She muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of her head reminding him of Gohan's father's antics. Gohan could only nod. With weary glances, he searched her chi feeling no maliciousness or evil, helping him relax better, but not fully. He was about to say something before noticing how drastically the woman had paled.

"OH nononononono! Shippou, Shippou! Where are you? Shippou!" She called feeling uneasy. And then body started to glow, humming in light blue. Gohan's fear only spiked back up again.

"THERE!" The woman yelled catching him of guard as she pointed of the west side of where she stood before stalking off to where she pointed. Reluctant to follow at first, but Gohan could not help but be curious, and of course he did not want to be alone anymore. The strange woman might have food.

As they walked, Gohan noticed how calm she looked. For a woman who was in panic not too long ago was now calmly strolling beside him.

"So…what's your name? I'm HIgurashi Kagome." She gave him a bright smile with startling bright blue hue.

"So-Son Go-Go-Gohan." Said boy stuttered as he fidgeted. Kagome stopped making Gohan follow her actions. She looked at him with a criticising eye, sizing him up. Clad in a yellow Chinese-styled overall and a green long-sleeved under shirt, and a tail swishing from behind him. Gohan nervously peaked from under his bangs. She would've commented on the tail, but something more overpowering was needed to be answered.

She twitched. "As in…cooked rice?" At the mention of food, Gohan's stomach rumbled once more and loud enough to throw Kagome into a fit of giggles.

_Wow, your parents must love food,_ Kagome thought with a gleaming eye as she stared at him through her peripheral vision. Continuing their journey, they stopped at a tall tree. Gohan looked around as the night creatures sounded into the night. Unconsciously, he scooted closer Kagome- she didn't mind at all, instead, she casted him a warm smile before caving her hands around her mouth and,

"Shippou!" She whispered. Gohan was startled by her unusual behaviour, yet did not voice it out. "Shippou!" She called out louder. Sighing out loudly in frustration, she glared at the tree and gave it a swift kick powered up by a blue glow that went unnoticed by Gohan. Thanks to the kick, down came an orange haired kid. Kagome held out her arms just in time to catch the kid. She smiled.

"Gohan," She said not looking away from the orange head. "Meet my son, Shippou." Gohan, however, was transfixed on the cream coloured, bushy tail. Losing control over his own body, his arms reached out and gave the tail a good yank.

"OW!" Shippou yelped manoeuvring himself onto the forest floor rubbing his tail affectionately as he glared at Gohan. "Why did you do that?" He murmured accusingly. Head bowed in guilt, Gohan mumbled a soft apology.

"Now, now Shippou, be nice, he was just curious I'm sure and look," Kagome crouched down next to Gohan, laying her hand on his black mane and giving it a good ruffle. "He's got a tail too…a monkey tail actually, weird, but awesome!" Hearing her words, Gohan stepped out of Kagome's reach in shock.

"You're…you're not scared?" Shippou laughed heartily as Kagome hid her mocking smile.

"Of course not! I'm a kitsune!" Kagome nodded adding in her two cents.

"And I'm a Miko. You're not entirely human are you? A half?" she pondered tapping her chin with an index finger. Gohan still shocked could only nod.

"My…my uncle said my dad is a saiyan and since my mom is a human, I suppose I'm half human and half saiyan."

"No idea what saiyan is, but, I guess that's not really my concern, unless of course…"The miko trailed off scrutinizing Gohan once again with her cerulean eyes.

"Is he, mama? Is he the one?" Shippou questioned staring at Gohan too. Said boy blushed under their intense gaze.

"Hm, tell me Gohan-kun, did you make a wish? Any wish at all?"

Gohan gasped. "How-how did you know?" Not expecting their brightened moods and a U-shaped smile, Kagome stood up and curtsied. Shippou grinned happily.

"Well then, Gohan-kun, your wish has come true. I, Higurashi Kagome and my son, Shippou, have travelled far and near to be your guardian angel." And the finale wink confirmed her statement.

_Okay, now I know I have gone crazy, _Gohan screamed in his head as he timidly stared at the two overly happy strangers before him. _Wishes only came true if wished upon the Dragon Balls, which Bulma and the others were currently looking to revive dad, but…what?_

When no reply came, Kagome blinked rapidly. "Maybe we got the wrong person?" Shippou nodded.

"Yeah, maybe…"

And at that night, fate and destiny once again joined hands in writing the journey of their Shikon-Miko, but in accordance of Kagome being involved, you just knew life, even in this new dimension, won't be fair.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think for the first chapter? hehe, any good?<strong>

**Please review and tell me :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I loved reading them :)**

**AND! Big thanks to Ultimate Black Lace! Thank you for the age correction, I was thinking of making Shippou eight, and mistakenly wrote down for Gohan, totally sorry about that people, Gohan is NOT eight! hehe..**

**Anyways, enjoy the second chap and I own neither DBZ or Inuyasha :(**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing special about Kagome, it would have to be her courage to conquer her fear. She saw things teens her age should never have to witness. She experienced life in a whole different era. She was forced onto a responsibility unwillingly but took it up because she would never pass it onto someone else when it came to her first. Call it whatever you like, but you knew Kagome was the selfless kind, the kind that put others before her, who protected those who needed it, who saw the good in everyone- that was Kagome. The Kagome we grew to learn ever since she fell down the well and if that was her, who was this 'Kagome' cowering and screaming for her life.<p>

"Oh my life! Of all things, of all places and time you could live in Gohan, why here? Why in a place where dinosaurs are still roaming the earth!" She screamed in the delightfulness of fright, running away from the chasing T-Rex. Kagome dared to even think throwing Gohan towards to the chasing dinosaur just so she could go away, but unfortunately, it went against her nature. Gohan muttered an apology that came out as a muffled sound due to his face being buried into his neck. She rolled her eyes, mouthing a long silent prayer filled with remorse, begging to forgive her transgressions so that she may live to see the next day, because damn, that T-Rex was one persistent carnivore. If only Kagome knew said carnivore's main prey was the tremble child hanging on her back.

A blur of orange appeared before Kagome's line of sight with wide eyes and jaw dropped. "What the-"

"Shippou run!" Kagome screamed as she powered up her ki onto her feet increasing her speed immensely. Shippou, too late to react, was scooped up into Kagome's arms as she ran faster looking around the wasteland for a place to hide. But who was she kidding? There was nothing but a grassy plane and random large rocks that could probably be crushed easily by the huge creature. However, like a prayer answered, Kagome greedily eyed a nearby community of bushes. With haste she took her little trouble makers and jumped into what she could only wish to be their safe hideout for the time being. Holding in her breath she bit her lip drawing blood saying another prayer that the T-Rex would just stomp by without looking back. She sighed when the dinosaur did just that. Stepping out of their green protector, Kagome felt faint. Her life line was just on the edge of snapping, so close, so damn close.

"What kind of demon was that?" Shippou asked gazing shockingly towards the direction the dinosaur disappeared to. Gohan gulped.

"That wasn't a demon. That was a dinosaur." Looking towards Kagome, he couldn't help but notice how sickly she looked. Nudging Shippou silently, the demon agreed with his thought immediately.

"Mama, you okay? You don't look so good." Snapping out of her stupor, Kagome gave them a hesitant smile.

"Err, no, no, I'm fine, just…so, who wants food?" And just on time, Gohan's stomach growled. Shippou shrugged from the vague answer, not wanting to over think it, and rubbed his stomach in slight hunger. Kagome cheered in her mind as their attention weren't on her anymore. It's not like she would want them to know she had a fear of dinosaurs. These weren't large skeletons put up on display at the museum, these were the real thing. Seriously, was she send back in time more or was this really a different dimension? She held back from cursing Midoriko to hell. It's not like it was her fault….right…?

"Alright, here's the plan, Shippou catches the fish and Gohan can help me set up camp…" She said, "Now I know I sensed a river here somewhere…" Gohan held up his nose and took a tentative sniff.

"It's there!" He pointed south and much to Kagome's relief, it was a direction far, far away from the dinosaur. Shippou grinned his infamous grin with a fang popping out.

"Let's go!" He jumped up in the air, "Fox Fire Cloud!" He declared and his body was engulfed in flames getting a squeak out of Gohan. In less than a second, there was fiery cloud hovering above them. "What you waiting for, jump on." Shippou said enjoying Gohan's look of disbelieve.

"Ha-ha, don't worry, Gohan, being a kitsune youkai means he is the master of illusion and fire. Come on, you won't burn at all." She held out a hand for Gohan to take. Scared and shy to hold Kagome's hand, he took it eventually and was hauled onto Shippou. With a yelp he closed his eyes shut tight waiting or the burning torture only to feel none, but hear the soft giggles of the woman holding him.

"You're so funny, Gohan." She ruffled his hair playfully earninggrowl. She smiled.

"So Gohan, since you're stuck here for six months till the green guy comes to get you, how about Shippou and I train you?" Shippou tilted them playfully to show them his agreement and excitement. Gohan's grip on Kagome tightened as he nodded in reply to her offer. Training was what he needed if he ever wanted his dad to not throw away his life again because of him. He needed to get stronger. Slowly, his eyes drifted to a close as he thought back to the night before.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_Wow, so you're all like…aliens, huh?" Kagome whispered her rhetorical question, nodding away. Shippou looked back and forth from Kagome and Gohan. He had been pondering on one question, one little fact that, at this moment, right here and now, needed to be answered. _

"_But mama," Shippou protested. "You said that aliens were green and really skinny like a stick. They also looked like jelly, have only three fingers and only knew how to say," He put on his best alien impersonation. "We come in peace." _

_Kagome was baffled. She was beyond shocked and simply stupefied. Her mouth had opened to defend herself but only words of fluster came out. Nothing made sense. Shippou was dumbfounded and Gohan, despite just finding out he was not an earthling as he believed, looked slightly offended. She cursed the little intelligent mind of the half-breed alien before her. _

"_Well-uh-I mean-it's like-um….um….So, how's the fish? Good? If only I had spices I would have…" And she wandered off successfully catching Gohan's undivided attention in the topic of divine fish leaving Shippou lost and confused. He had long ago picked up on Kagome's unusual behaviour of changing subjects when she did not want to answer something, or was hiding something. He could only guess correctly that she did not want to make Gohan feel bad for what he was. Typical of his mother, very typical. Shrugging his shoulder, he gleefully bit into his cooked fish zoning in and out of his mother's and new friend's conversation, adding in his opinion when he wasn't busy scarfing down the white meat. You would think it'd be Gohan doing the scarfing, but nerves had caught up with him. _

"_By the way, Gohan, you never told us where your parents are? Surely your father won't let the green guy drop you off aimlessly, much less your mother." _

_From what Kagome and Shippou understood, they established that when it came to Gohan's parents, they were obviously at odds. One didn't want to acknowledge the basic fact of fighting and the other basically had fighting running through his veins. As much as she agreed with Chichi's need for Gohan to study, she had to side with Goku. What use is an education if there is no world to pursue it in? Chichi was the control-freak and Goku the saiyan fighter- that was as far as they knew about his parents. Nothing more, nothing less. He seemed reluctant to delve into that topic and Kagome immediately felt guilty for even asking about them_

_Gohan stiffened as he bit his lips. "I…my dad, he…he died today and mum probably doesn't even know it." Would she care? Gohan dropped his fish and silently let out a sob hiding his away from the other two, trying to stay strong like Goku believed him to be. _

_Kagome knew what it was like to lose your father at an early age. Heck, so did Shippou. They knew the horrors of growing up without a father figure, knew the loneliness that easily bruised their heart- they knew it all. And, lucky for them, Kagome had found closure and Shippou had found Kagome. Now, little Gohan had both Kagome and Shippou there for him. So it wasn't sympathy that fleeted across their expression, it was empathy. _

_Kagome gave Shippou a sad smile before lifting up Gohan's chin gently. With understanding eyes, she pulled him into a hug with Shippou throwing his own little arms around him too. Chin settled on top of Gohan's head, she silently soothed him as he wailed harder and harder, extending her aura to let him know, even if his dad was gone, she and Shippou, two strangers, were there for him. When Gohan stopped crying, he sniffled. _

"_Why are you so nice to me?"_

"_Because you called us, Gohan, for you we are here till you stop needing us."_

"_But, you don't know anything. Just because I told you what's going on doesn't mean you know it all. How can you understand? How can you just take your life so easily, putting it out there for the sake of a stranger, what is wrong with you? Do you want to die like father too?" _

_Shippou growled retreating away from Gohan. "Don't talk to mama that way! Is this how you repay your dead father by crying and-"_

"_Shippou!" Kagome hissed out stopping his rant with a stern look. Shippou snarled. _

"_Mother, I'm going for a run." And with that he disappeared in a blur of orange. Kagome flinched trying to cover her stab of pang as she rubbed Gohan's back softly. _

"_Gohan…" She started looking for words to say. "What Shippou means is that if your father gave his life for you, then you should do something to make him proud. Be the strong guy, be the guy who lives his life to fullest every day, laughing and having fun instead of crying. I know you just lost him today, but I'm guessing your friends are looking for those balls you told us about right? Wish him back?" Without consequence, she thought but did not say aloud. _

_Kagome knew Shippou's frustration and anger. Where in this world you could just look for a couple of balls and wish your father back to life without sweat or any consequence , and for us, in our world, they stayed dead. Her sweet innocent kit had been forced to grow up fast just like her. She tried in all her power to keep him away from battles, to let him live his childhood, but even in those times, she knew her attempts could only go so far. As much as she appreciated Sesshomaru's goodly help in training Shippou, she desperately wanted to r effuse as well. She could see the slight changes in his behaviour. The seriousness and the maturity were all good traits, but for a child of only seven in human years? It was almost blasphemous and yet she took slight comfort that his somewhat austereness did not make itself known until in battle. _

"_Yeah, dad said he'll be back in a year." Gohan had calmed down by then. _

"_That's great, so now, all you have to do is show your dad that you are going to be just as strong as him when he comes back, yeah? And I guess for your mom, I can home school-err…teach you a little some-some?" _

_Shippou had come back shortly and apologised. To Kagome's relief, he returned to his sweet Shippou ways, losing the dark shadowed look. She smiled, growling at him softly in affection. _

**XxXxXxXxX**

Six months had gone by like a passing wind. A full six months since Gohan summoned his two guardian angels. And in those six months, dare he admit it; Gohan had the best times of his life. Both Kagome and Shippou taught him various fighting styles; his favourite was what they called the 'ancient killing-perfection' in honour of Sesshomaru, and true to its name, the trainings were brutally ruthless. In the words of the demon lord himself, 'What use are your skills in battle when you are not bestowed upon the wretched pain during training'. Sometimes they would also sit back and study and other times, into the deep of night, Kagome would help Gohan mediate and tap into his large mound of power while Shippou caught their daily breakfast, lunch and dinner- fish, lots and lots of fish.

"Urgh!" Gohan grunted as he hit the boulder rock creating a dent as he caved in. Spitting out red, he glared at the kitsune youkai engulfed in his own flame, grinning like a mad man. Pushing against the rock, hard and fast, he shot himself into the air, hands already balled up into fists ready to fire punches. Shippou avoided all hundred punches with ease, sometimes knocking away the round-house kicks. Suddenly, there was blue lasso-like rope thrown around Gohan and he was pulled towards the ground with a big bang.

"Don't forget about me now." Kagome taunted as her lasso disappeared replaced by a sword. She smirked before charging, not allowing Gohan to recover from his fall. Swiping and lashing out her sword, Gohan managed to dodge a few but he'd be lying he said he didn't receive a few sliced wounds. Flipping away with haste, Shippou flew down next to Kagome as they both watched Gohan with narrowed eyes.

He was panting heavily. Taking up a familiar stance, feet a good wide apart, elbows pressed against his hip and fists balled up, Gohan tried to reach into his power. "Arghhhh…" The wind picked up around him and his long mane danced wildly with the wind.

_Hm, not the full extent of power, but still effective…now, how the hell do you access all of it? Maybe he's like me when I started? A burst of power when emotionally challenged_, Kagome thought with gritted teeth.

"Shippou," Kagome said her eyes focusing on the powering up Gohan. "Taunt him, hit his weakest spot, and spite him into anger."

"Why?" Shippou's battle façade faltered for a mere second.

"It's a way for us to tap into his power. I just need a little peak inside, that's all, if I know what he is capable of, than we can protect him better."

"Fine, but if he stars crying, it's all on you!" Kagome chuckled, but as soon as that chuckle came, it was gone. Now was the serious Kagome, thinned lips and blazing cerulean hues. Shippou circled the rising Gohan with invisible speed.

"Tch, is this all you have? This is how you are going to defend the people you love? Goku was a fool giving up his life for a weakling such as you. You're pathetic." Gohan, inside his own little whirlwind, gasped as a pained looked crossed his features. Shippou gulped with guilt passing a hesitant look towards Kagome who just urged him silently. It was working.

Shippou took in a deep breath and hit him with words that he had heard once before. "A half-breed in the likes of you deserves death and only death. Sullying the blood of your father, leading him to his death, you wretched fool, I will kill you for tainting the pure blood of a saiyan. You are a weak imbecile. Be honoured that I shall be the one to grant you your demise."

Kagome winced at the slight memory of Sesshomaru giving his short speeches to Inuyasha at every encounter and then severely wounding him till near death. She quietly watched the horror-filled eyes slowly surface his dark black hues, watching it narrowed into two black slits, feeling his anger rise, his pained heart hidden beneath the anger- Shippou continued his taunt, his tease, his mock.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome gasped. On instinct her barrier went up around her as Shippou flared his youki to block out Gohan's immerse power. How saiyans and demons were alike, it was amazing.

Gohan's black hair was now swaying out of control in its glory blonde, even his eyes had changed colours. This was their true power, the power of a saiyan. Kagome smirked. She spread her aura infusing it with miko ki watching with glowing eyes as it encased Gohan, slowly draining him from his angered endeavour and bringing it all into her. She shivered. Kagome knew she spent way too much time during demons when she felt the little spark of excitement. Dropping to her knees at the foreign ki running through her had her strangled for breath as her miko ki got into work purifying away the unknown energy. She lay in the lifeless blades of grass, twitching, her eyes slowly opening to the sight of a teary Gohan and a concerned Shippou. She smiled. As much as she hated it, it was needed. So sue her.

_Sorry, Gohan, Shippou, this will be the first and the last,_ was Kagome's last thought as she gave into darkness.

The soft crackling of fire and what sounded like a growl woke her from her clumber. Kagome looked around the camp noticing a new member who Shippou was growing at in all fours. His eyes had bled red, his fangs growing by the second, and his tail swaying around in a fiery hue. Gohan stood a few feet away. Kagome supposed he can't be blamed, this was the first time Shippou had given into his beast ever since they came to this world.

"Shippou, halt." With a hiss and a growl, said youkai whimpered slightly scampering towards her, rubbing his head in the crook of her neck. With an apologetic smile towards Gohan, she let her eyes stray to the new member. It took some time till she was hit with recognition.

"Ah the green alien, Piccolo right? The Nake...Nare…Nakukian?" Gohan cringed. Piccolo had yet to bat an eye.

"It's um, Namekian, Kagome." Kagome made an 'O' expression as she looked away with a flushed face.

"You have yet to introduce you companions, Gohan." This time it was Kagome who cringed. What was a 'Sessshomaru' doing in this dimension? Wasn't one enough? Kagome snorted.

"Higurashi Kagome and this is my son, Shippou, pleasure to meet you." She sneered with sarcasm when Piccolo shot her a dirty look. Gohan fidgeted under the growing tension. Not like it wasn't already bad with Shippou growling and all for no apparent reason. Now that Piccolo and Kagome were having their own silent feud, it made him awkward and uncomfortable.

"A priestess." Piccolo stated with obvious disgust. And to add onto said disgust, he eyed Kagome's choice of attire with a glare. Kagome growled.

"Yeah, what's it to you, green mush." No one said Kagome was bad with comebacks and name calling, and frankly no one tried to stop her either.

"Your kind should have been annihilated. What is filth like you doing here?" If Kagome hadn't had her teeth gnashed together, her jaw would've have dropped. "With a disgusting youkai, no less." And that was when all hell let loose. She knew the demon bonds, she knew the punishments of hurting ones pack and at that moment, Kagome decided she would get her justice.

She let loose of her power, strength of purity and purification oozed out in dangerous waves. Gohan stepped away. By her release, Shippou had sprung back into action as his beast came back out for another play. Piccolo jumped a good feet away knowing if he was caught in her wavelength, he was done for. In return, he unleashed his own power. Unfortunately for Piccolo, this was no ordinary Miko. This was the Shikon-no-Miko, the Miko who transgressed time and space, the Miko who followed the demon rites and laws, the Miko who had a demon maternal instinct. Pushing her crazed kit behind her, Kagome hissed.

"You dare insult my kit, alien. I will bring you down where you stand."

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Good...? *bites lips*<strong>

**Please Review! Esp drake202, reading your profile makes me on edge, haha...in a good way..o-o  
>..okay that was awkward..<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Loved reading them :)  
><strong>**Also totally sorry to Ultimate Black ACE that i got your screen name wrong, but lace, sexy no? haha, jokes jokes, anywayyy, honestly, I know how the DBZ story goes, you don't have to lay it out for me, but I totally understand why you opposed to Gohan going all saiyan early, but I want it that way for reason, it will have its quirks later :D**

**And I own nothing! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shippou came down from his beastly high just as fast as he changed into it. He took a good criticizing look into the situation. Now he knew Kagome had a demon instinct when it came to kits, pups, or whatever, but he also knew, above those instincts, her reasoning was quite dominant. And also the slight fact that she was battle weary should've stopped her from jumping into a fight willingly, which was, more or less, Inuyasha's thing. Not hers. A shiver ran down Shippou's spine as Piccolo's aura lashed against his own. He was still hiding a majority of his power level and Shippou feared he would have to jump into the battle- that could be a great insult towards Kagome (words of Sesshomaru, not his). As much as a powerful miko she was, they were still new to this world and, either than Gohan's power, other's tricks were unknown. And considering that her training was official for only three years, despite under Sesshomaru's keen eyes, the green guy might have been training since he was born- again, leaving his mother in a not so good situation. But, he wouldn't put it past her just yet; she did have futuristic strategists that seemed to blow everyone off from time to time.<p>

Piccolo eyed the miko slowly. Sizing her up, calculating his next move. Priestesses were dangerous to his kind, or so he heard. Like a bedtime story passed down, there was a legend, or may it be a myth, that priestesses or miko were pure beings purifying those thought to be impure, namely Namekians- exactly what he was. Then there were times where saiyans were at worse ends than them. But still, the danger did not change, unless it was all make belief and he was on edge for no reason whatsoever. He wasn't one to be superstitious or anything, but being cautious was never a crime to begin with. Either than that, the miko before him dressed in a whore's clothes riled up a familiar emotion within him. It was like when he fought Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Her pure flares of power made him want to taint her, to break her very being and use his callous hand to wring the life out of her. He was nothing if not just a little villainous.

Disregarding the risk of what could easily be a myth; Piccolo steadied himself and moved into the pure aura of the miko with a punch ready to meet its target. Gohan screamed in horror, scared for his guardian's life. Shippou moved back, his youki flaring out in protection form the oozing strength emitting off Piccolo. Kagome barely dodged the fist as she stumbled back with wide eyes. She swallowed in a breath and tried to move as fast she could to avoid the attacks coming on endlessly towards her. Casting a barrier, she jumped away from the fierce alien and regained her posture almost regretting declaring a fight.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome! Energy user! How could I forget? I've been training an energy-kid for the past six months and oh my fucking life he broke my barrier! -_ Kagome growled her eyes roaming the wastelands trying to pick out anything that could help her profoundly. She, admittedly, sucked at close combat; her speed barely reached Sesshomaru's expectations and her only perfection was, unfortunately and quite unwillingly, attacking from a distance. She liked her sword-play, but if her opponent upped her on speed and agility, she was as good as dead. Times like this Kagome wished her life had been a fairy-tale or on a lesser level, she was from a fiction novel where a hero like her was the strongest in all worlds and could hold up her own battle without a sweat. But no, she just had to be one of those 'go-with-the-flow' hero who had to be transported into another world _during_ her training.

"Nonono! They can't fight!" Gohan stammered taking baby steps towards the one-sided fight between his two friends. But a sharp, clawed hand on his shoulder had him frozen in his steps. He turned his fearful eyes towards the glaring fox.

"Do not interfere, by doing so you will bring great shame."

"Bu-bu-but Piccolo will kill Kagome! She's your mom! You have to do something." Shippou shook his head with a small grunt.

"Mother is fine. She may seem weak, fragile or at worse, but she gets through. So don't worry, you're green friend will be fine too…I suppose." Gohan blinked a the change of persona but said no more deciding other matters were more important than questioning Shippou on why was suddenly so…remote. Then again, I wasn't that oblivious, was it?

"You have yet to attack, Priestess, given up so easily? Pathetic." Ouch. Whilst Kagome winced at the harsh words, Shippou internally cheered. If there was one thing he learned, it was Kagome's powers grew when emotionally attacked- and right now, she was being emotionally attacked.

"My name is Kagome!" Asshole, she thought but dared not to say out loud still conscious of their young audience. Holding out her hands, she shot balls of purification towards the easily dodging Piccolo, but he wasn't so lucky. At the last moment, Kagome appeared before him and kneed him right in the groin with a flying punch to his jaw closely following behind. Piccolo slid roughly against the dirtied ground. Coming to a skidding halt, standing up almost immediately, he licked the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth with a sneering smirk.

"Better." And he came in rushing again with a ferocious howl, moving faster than he did before successfully leaving an after-image behind. Kagome grimaced as she side stepped quickly, but only made it inches far before Piccolo's fist pummelled her into the air. Before she could catch her breath or compose herself, Piccolo was already hovering above her with a kick ready to dig her into the ground. Luckily, she twisted her body in time to face the oncoming kick- Kagome shot her arms out and caught his ankle, surging her miko ki into his body, the flesh burned tearing away his skin. Focused on her offense and the fact she was falling, to what could be her possible death, towards a sharp edged rock, she didn't sense Piccolo's other leg coming swiftly down to her side.

"Oof." She grunted painfully as her body slammed against one of the boulders. Piccolo wasted no time. He held out his palms in the similar position Kagome did earlier and shot out a beam of yellowish light. Piccolo smirked.

Gohan trembled as the earth shook. He squinted his eyes trying to look through the dusty debris in hopes to find a still breathing Kagome. Shippou's grasp on Gohan's shoulder unconsciously tightened when he could not sense- _feel_ his mothers' aura. Shippou sent out his youki desperately looking for a life source, only to smirk.

Seeing Shippou smirk, Gohan let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. She was alive. The cloud cleared and what was supposed to be a heap of rocks was instead a bunch of rocks floating in mid-air by a shimmering, transparent blue glow. Gasps went all round.

_Should've known a simple ki-bast won't keep her down,_ Piccolo thought as he eyed the floated rocks. Snickering, he watched quietly when Kagome stood up, stumbling like a drunken fool before gaining balance. Cuts and bruises were visibly scattered throughout her arms and legs. Her short, green skirt spotted a few crisp burns whilst her longed-sleeve shirt had a few button missing leaving her cleavage and belly open for a free show. Piccolo spat. It went without saying that he was disgusted at her lack of modesty- again.

Kagome scoffed as she shook of the dust that settled on her shoulders. "Was that all? _Pathetic."_ She emphasised, throwing back his word right back at him. A quiet rumble coursed through Piccolo's chest- it also went without saying that he was beginning to enjoy this fight. If she wanted a beating, Piccolo was more than happy to lay it down for her, even if it was six feet under. And he laughed. Maniacally.

Kagome shivered at the suffocating killing intent Piccolo generously exclaimed. She didn't think he'd go _that_ far, right? But, it was too late to back away now, the damage was done, and she _will_ get retribution for the insult thrown at her innocent kit. Even if it was a rather rash way of going on about it when it could be talked over through civil words, but she spent most of her effective life with demons, you couldn't really blame her actions. Looking at the rocks around her, Kagome sent them her silent apology.

_Sorry guys, but only you can buy me enough time for the perfect strategy…hope you love living as a stone…or crushed dust, you won't feel a thing- trust me,_ she thought only to realise she was comforting a rock, an inanimate object- she winced. Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she craned her neck to look at the flying Piccolo.

"Totally not fair how they can fly." She muttered before blasting off her rocks, steering into the air and right at Piccolo. Said man scoffed. With a wave of his hand, the rocks journey was deterred elsewhere. Looking to where Kagome was supposed to be standing gaping, he found nothing but dirt. Growling, his body whipped around in every direction in search for the hiding priestess. He tried searching for her power, energy or life source but found none; it was as if she vanished from the face of the earth; clichéd, but true. Hearing the slight tumble of stones, he turned around and fired multiple ki-blasts. Angered, at the slightest of motion or noise, he would do the same thing, fire ki-blasts. Unable to pinpoint your opponent when you were rightfully skilled at exactly that, really did put you on edge, especially when it gave them the upper hand for the moment, at least.

Shippou feeling his mother's essence fill the ground below them. He hissed and leaped away from the random-firing-Piccolo with a reluctant Gohan in his arms. Shippou hushed Gohan with a stern look and snapped at him to watch quietly. Gohan complied immediately. On the inside, Shippou wished Piccolo would continue on with his taunts. From the bond he shared with Kagome told him enough that she was tired and had used a lot of energy. So what if she was the Shikon-Miko? Able to withstand, last longer and more powerful than an ordinary priestess? She was still new despite her training. Sesshomaru could only provide the physical, weapon and the art of infusing Ki with anything, type of training. His mother had yet to fully learn how to hone the power of the jewel. In their world, she could have easily have won, but with energy users here that have trained longer, was quite…discomforting, just as it was when the fight began. Actually, maybe now it was worse. Piccolo looked as if he had yet to break a sweat.

Kagome, hiding beneath her barrier, sighed as she breathed heavily. She could feel her muscles groan at every move, her energy close to depletion, and to put it simply, she was beat. Still she tried to fight harder. Piccolo was immensely strong, she, without doubt, was never going to battle him again. But the way he insulted Shippou had her lasting this long. If she couldn't win, at least a tie would be satisfying. Laying her hands flat against the ground, Kagome poured out her energy, building it right under where Piccolo was flying above. She wasn't good at manipulating her surroundings with her ki, the rock incident was clear enough, but in the name of Shippou, she will have to give her best shot. And she worked under pressure. A plus.

Piccolo descended down slowly, still searching for the lost Kagome. He grumbled a series of curses when he still couldn't find her. As much as a nuisance she played out to be, he didn't think she was the type to flee during a battle, which she started, and leave her demon child. Snarling at the glaring fox, he was about to question him about the whereabouts of his mother when the ground suddenly shook thunderously. Large cracks began to form within a two hundred diameter. Piccolo, with wide eyes, was ready to make his escape from who knows what, when what seemed to be arms of rocks shot out and grabbed his limbs and body, and pulled him down into a dark crater. Tossing and turning, he broke free only to have more arms bring him back down. When all his arms where held securely, he looked back with much effort and shot lasers from his eyes. But that only got him so far because not to long after, he was slammed back into them.

"ARGHHH!" He looked up with surprised eyes. Kagome was coming down on him with raged speed and he couldn't get away with the damned rocks that kept him in his place. When she was close enough, he made out what looked like a glittering sword forming above her head and she grabbed it just in time to impale it into his stomach.

"PICCOLO!"

"MOTHER!"

Piccolo coughed out blood onto Kagome's shoulder as the rocks crumbled from his hands, filling up the crater he was in…with Kagome…on top of him. He glared down at the woman when she looked at him with a pained, but mirth filled eyes. She was amused?

"You sly bastard." She wheezed out looking down at her side where Piccolo's claws were imbedded into her, blood crawling onto his hand and down his arms. Then her eyes narrowed, blue hues taking on a darker shade.

"Apologise!" Piccolo would have blinked a couple of times in his stupor if he had the ability to. Of all times, after all the blows they had exchanged, at a dying period, she asked for the most foolish thing.

"Never." He hissed back with just as much bitterness. And at that, he had to bite back on his tongue not to release a cry of pain when he felt the blade inside of him twist and clench against his insides as an all too familiar scorching sensation began its slow journey. In brutal response, his claws dug deeper, curling his fingers so his sharp nails could pierce her organs. Now Kagome was not as hesitant to scream when she felt the pain. Two heads popped up above them, one in pure fright and the other in anger.

"Mother!" Shippou quipped as he stole Kagome from Piccolo's deadly claws. Kagome blinked as she focused on Shippou's hazy emeralds.

"He won't apologise…I'm so sorry, Shippou."

Said boy snarled. "You are foolish!" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." And she winced when one of Shippou's knees accidently brushed against her wounded hip.

_My poor hip, how many times have you been clawed at! First Centipede, the jewel, a sword and now this_, Kagome cried in despair clutching onto Shippou tighter trying to relieve some of her pain. Taking a peak at the still bleeding Piccolo and Gohan silently crying looking between the two, she sighed. She was his guardian angel. Kagome lifted up her index finger and pointed it towards the green alien that refused to apologise. With thinned lips, she shot a beaming light of blue and let it consume him fully.

"Relax," Kagome said when Gohan and Piccolo's aura's spiked in fear thinking she was finishing him off once and for all. As much as energy Piccolo had, the burning sensation kind of made it impossible to do so and dodging that light was a no-no. "It will heal you completely, so be grateful that I used my last of energy on you, hater!" She hissed out the last word. Piccolo's eyes shot wide open not expecting the act of kindness, even if she did call him a 'hater'.

"And how do you propose to heal yourself? You are **losing** too much blood." Shippou earned himself a giggle.

"I have you, don't I?" She looked sheepish. Shippou sighed.

"Where is your modesty, mother?" Piccolo silently thanked the fox; at least someone shared his view! He almost regretted calling him disgusting- almost. Gohan bit his lips, confused and scared. He was about to question Shippou if he had healing abilities as well, but what he did next threw him off an imaginary boat and Piccolo, well, let's just say his opinion on disgusting demons was reconsidered. If not more vivacious than before.

Shippou leaned down facing his mother's wound on eye level, and with a deep sigh, his tongue popped out and slowly lapped up the blood and wound. Kagome sighed, relaxing in her son's hold when she felt the saliva cool her burning hole and slowly repaired her tissues and skin.

"Disgusting." And Shippou had to use all his strength to not let his mother declare another battle.

**XxXxXxXx**

"I'm not wearing that."

"Why?"

"It's hideous!"

"It is much more suitable."

"I like what I'm wearing now, thank you very much."

"You represent a whore."

"Well lucky you that I'm not going to be opening my legs for you anytime soon."

"You despicable woman! Have you no shame?"

"Hey buddy! Unlike you I have a sense of fashion, and if I like wearing my uniform, I'm going to wear it!"

"Your clothes are tattered and torn, be reasonable for once, or is that too much for your brain?"

"Ohohoho! Lord stick-in-the-ass cracked a joke! Remind me to laugh next time!"

"You are being immature."

"And you are being forceful!"

That was how Shippou and Gohan found Kagome and Piccolo. At their respective ends of the wasteland with a burning fire in between and glares in place. The silence between the two was nerve wrecking, until Gohan broke it.

"Hey," he exclaimed pointing towards the dress Piccolo was holding. "That's my mom's!" Kagome blanched. She pointed at said dress and made a 'throwing up' motion. "Is Kagome going to wear that?" And horror filled her being. Especially when Piccolo smirked evilly. Shippou, sharing Kagome's views, glared at the dress.

"She seems to hold certain hatred towards your mother's clothes, Gohan." Piccolo stated. Kagome hissed readily moving into her defence.

"It's not that, I'm just comfortable in my own clothes, _even_ when it's destroyed," then she mumbled. "At least its covering my privates, yeesh, you would've thought you could see everything." Now Gohan wasn't a smart little kid for nothing. Just because he tended to be fragile and scared all the time didn't mean he was completely oblivious. He could clearly see the distaste on Kagome's face and automatically picked out the differences in her and his mother's choice of clothing. Where Chichi liked to cover up everything with expectants of showing off her arm, Kagome had no problems with a large amount of skin exposure but only if it covered her womanly features.

He examined her current state and found his deduction true. Since her blouse scouted missing buttons, Kagome had disregarded the little show of cleavage, but had tied the end of the blouse so that if a wind should blow, she won't be completely exposed. As for her skirt, only some parts were crisped, nothing major. The only difference was that her blouse was tied and that now you have a little peak at her belly. From what he could tell, this was normalcy from where she came from. It was okay here too, he supposed, but Piccolo thought otherwise, and for good reasons, he supposed as well. She did look…easy.

"We could go to Bulma and see if she could lend Kagome some clothes." But sadly, Gohan was ignored between the new battled of glares and hisses with occasional growls. Shippou shrugged. He didn't mind what his mother was wearing, plus, the other dress had an odd smell etched into it, and it was a put off, especially to his sensitive nose.

It really did surprise him though. Only two days had passed since their battle and now they were on a rather civil level, despite their verbal arguments. Bright side to that is that it stayed verbal and never developed to physical. Another bright side, Piccolo had stopped calling him disgusting and focused his insults on Kagome, and her alone. Shippou would be angered but he was used to it. Kagome had worse with Inuyasha, and he thought that she was better off handling this one on her own. It's not like he didn't want to help her exactly, but when Gohan tended to get emotional and boring sometimes, their spit-fire comebacks proved to be a good source of entertainment.

Piccolo sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I will apologise to your child, but you will have to put it on." Kagome ready to fire back a retort paused. She thought about it and a gleam entered her eyes which Piccolo did not like at all. Kagome nodded enthusiastically. Shippou raised a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "I apologise for calling you disgusting, evidently you are more suitable then your mother." He then turned to Kagome's gaping face and then he threw the dress at her. "Now put it on." Kagome caught the offending clothe with ease.

"You didn't even mean it!" She yelled.

"If your memory does not serve you well then I shall explain it to you, I said I will apologise, not mean it as I apologised." She glared, giving him the head-to-toe look before scoffing.

"Damn sly alien." She muttered. Piccolo smirked in return. Gohan was happy and Shippou joined his mother yet again in her and his displeasure. The dress really did smell.

"Shippou, let's go!" Kagome said as she turned to leave. Gohan freaked.

"You-you're not leaving are you? Don't leave, please!" Especially not over something as trivial as a dress, he thought, but did not say. Kagome smiled.

"Oh no, I'm just going to have a little dip and put on this…thing…"

Piccolo and Gohan sat awkwardly as they waited for their companions' return. Every now and then, Gohan would start up a little conversation only to have it backfired by a, 'I do not participate in idle chatter' and he would retort by thinking, 'And arguing with Kagome isn't idle? Hypocrite'- but of course, key word, _thinking._ The guy was going to train him, he, at least, wanted to be trained without a grudge held against him.

Half an hour had passed and finally Kagome and Shippou returned. Gohan stood up abruptly ready to welcome his friend only to have his jaw dropped. Kagome walked in all her glory wearing his…mother's clothes? It was the same colour, but it certainly did not look the same. The blue sleeveless, Chinese styled dress was missing its purple long-sleeve under shirt and the matching ankle length pants was nothing more that short-shorts seen through the slits of the now thigh length blue dress. Not to mention the dress was left unbuttoned too. Improvement in the sense of cleanliness and no holes, but it brought them right back to square one. Her skin exposure was basically the same as wearing her uniform. Oh and yes, it was wet as well. Gohan knew another 'not-idle' argument was coming up. Shippou flexed his claws and he knew he was the reason behind the drastic changes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Piccolo growled as he stood to face Kagome with his infamous glare. Kagome smiled innocently.

"Oh well, if your memory does not serve you well, then I shall explain it to you, you said I have to put it on, but you did not oppose to changes." And she flipped her hair and pranced herself towards the fire waiting for Shippou to engulf her in a hug and dry her up. All the while, Kagome was never spotted without her smirk for the night.

_Respect, bitch! But I still want to be that Mary Sue character, le_ sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? I'm not really good portraying battle scenes, but i gave it my best shot :)<br>Hopefully it didn't suck too much :/  
>haha, Please review :D<strong>

_  
><em>


End file.
